The Son Of Neptune
by Dakotaaaaa
Summary: Percy wakes up with a sword pointed at his throat. His memories are only of a blonde girl. Will he ever get a chance to meet her? Will he survive the quest he is destined to and be with someone else? Or will he search for her, the beautiful blonde girl?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO. Credits go to Mr. Rick Riordan.

Enjoy~!

Chapter 1

At first, there was silence. All I heard was silence. Then there were hurried whispers, "Who is he?" "Where'd he come from?" "He looks cute." There was a sharp bark and the whispering died down. I was pulled roughly by the arm. My eyes shot open. Where was I? And... who was I?

But more importantly, there were about 11 people surrounding me, all dressed in a purple shirt and jeans. And all of them had their weapons drawn.

Uh oh. That wasn't good.

Instinctively, my hand crept into my pocket. I felt around and pulled something long. A ball point pen. It must've cost around 23 cents.

A stout boy came forward, he had an evil smirk on his face that triggered something in my memory...Something familiar.. He was carrying a huge gold battle-axe, laughing as he said "I'm Bobby, Son of Mars! Best swordsman of the whole camp!" He looked around, as if daring someone to say otherwise. I heard a few people scoff. "I challenge you to a duel!" He took a look at my pen, "A pen? What, you gonna write on me? Alright, punk! Let's see what you've got!

Suddenly, I knew what to do. I've done this before. I uncapped the pen and it elongated into a 3 foot bronze sword. It's hilt gold. It felt balanced and just right. Bobby stood in shock for a moment then attacked me.

He lunged for my chest, but I deflected his move, hit him with the hilt of my sword and sent him stumbling to the ground. He didn't give up yet, though. He just got angrier. He feinted lunging to my thigh, but kicked me in my stomach and... nothing. I was still standing there. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I concentrated and suddenly, the guy was doused with water. He was stunned. Everyone was.

I took this as a chance to attack him. My instincts took over. Once he was up again, I whirled, jabbed and blocked his attacks as I saw them coming. I slashed and hacked like a raving lunatic. I swear I heard myself laughing insanely as we fought. A few moments later, he laid on the ground with my sword pointed right at his chest. Silence. He had been defeated. I looked down and realised his attacks had never affected me, and I never broke a sweat! My shirt was cut up and dirty. But my body was certainly not. It looked fine.

I heard a boy whisper, "He's invincible! Cool!"

I offered the stout guy my hand. He took it reluctantly and got up.

A girl with blonde hair and a huge she-wolf came over. The she-wolf spoke to another boy and said, "Take Bobby to the infirmary." Whoa, a talking wolf?  
>I must be going insane!<p>

The blonde then turned to me, studying me with intelligent grey eyes. And she spoke, "What is your name? And who is your godly parent?" My name... what was my name? And, godly parent? What? I couldn't remember my name, much less what a godly parent was! This girl was nuts!

I suddenly realised how tired I was from the battle. My knees buckled and before I fell to the ground, the blonde girl caught me. And everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary, with the blonde girl by my side. She made me drink something that looked like apple juice with ice cubes. It tasted a lot different. It was something like warm, liquid chocolate chip cookies.<p>

She looked at me for a second, then said, "You drool when you sleep. And who is Annabeth?"

I blushed and said, "I don't know. Where am I? And who are you?"

She didn't look convinced. "You are at Camp Rome. I am Reyna, daughter of Minerva. I'll get Lupa."

I felt great! The adrenaline rushing through me, the delicious drink and the brownies. I stood up and I looked at myself in the mirror fully for the first time.

I was still wearing the orange shirt from my battle with Bobby. I had tousled black hair and sea-green eyes. There was also a clay necklace around my neck, with 4 beads handing from it. And a locket pendant hanging from it.

Curious, I took out the pendant and opened it. There, on the left side was the name _Annabeth Chase_. On one side, there was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl whose hair fell into curls like a princess. Startling stormy grey eyes and a knowing grin. Like she knew something I didn't. Immediately, I felt like I should know the girl. I need to know her.

But then the other blonde girl, Reyna, came bursting into the room with the she-wolf. "Lupa! This guy is obviously connected to Jasons disappearance!"

I didn't want to interrupt this 'Lupa' thing, but I said, "Who's Jason?"

Reyna immediately bit her lip, as if she regretted saying this out loud. But she also looked like she was keeping from crying.

Lupa replied in a quiet but firm voice, "Quiet, child. We will speak of this soon." Then she saw me and said, "Ah! The new camper is awake. Tell us, what is your name?"

I didn't know my name. so I shuffled around my pocket hurriedly and grabbed a piece of paper. It was a note that said something about meeting a Wise Girl at the strawberry fields at 3pm. Addressed to a Seaweed Brain. Seaweed Brain... Why was that so familiar? I could imagine that beautiful girl, Annabeth, calling me that.

I heard a tiny whisper "Percy..."

I looked around, finding the source. All I saw was a suspicious Lupa and an impatient Reyna.

I stuffed the note back in my pocket.

I looked up at Lupa and said, "My name is Percy, Ma'am."

Lupa nodded like she that was all she needed and said, "Reyna, give Percy a tour around camp. He'll be staying in the Mercury cabin until he's determined. Give him some clothes." Reyna nodded. At the word Mercury, something sparked. I said, "Don't you mean the Hermes cabin?

Lupa eyed me suspiciously, "No, hero, Hermes is the Greek equivalent of the Roman god Mercury."

I said in a tiny voice, "Yeah... right." But somehow, I knew she was wrong. I'm not supposed to be here. Error. Retreat! Enemy ground. Turn back, Greek child!

Greek...? What? A Greek... child?

Reyna suddenly yanked me towards the door. "Percy, show some respect." she said. "Lupa is the camp director, and unless you want to be wolf chow, you might want to shut your trap."

The tour went in silence. There was an amphitheater, 12 cabins, sword fighting arena, archery range, a stable and a stream. Reyna explained about the gods, and stuff I've already heard before. Everything was explained pretty much half-heartedly, so I guess she was thinking of something else.

I was thinking of something else, too. That girl... "Annabeth..." Then suddenly vivid images started pouring through my mind. I was with a girl, on the 'Thrill Ride of Love'. And another, a girl was swimming towards the shore, towards human-headed vultures. Familiar heads... Then we were dancing, I kept stepping on her toes. And suddenly we were in a forge, underground. She kissed me, put on a Yankees cap and vanished. Then we were underwater, but somehow, we were dry. Arms around each other, and we kissed. It seemed like the best underwater kiss ever. It was so crystal clear, so sharp, it made my brain hurt. I felt a sudden heartache. This girl... I know her. I... love her. I must find her.

Then suddenly I was on my knees, as if praying, and out of breath. Gasping for air. A second later I passed out.

* * *

><p>I was in the infirmary. Again. Reyna was staring at me, calculating.<p>

Then she said, "What happened, Percy? You were just standing there. Then you started panting and sweating. You fell on your knees and then you blacked out."

"I..uhh...mfffnmmnkkk..."

"Look, let's go have some dinner, okay?"

I got up and changed into a purple shirt and some clean jeans. But somehow it felt wrong. The orange shirt felt like home, my only link.

Reyna directed me to the Mercury table. People stared at me as I walked over to the Mercury table. Some girls with too much makeup whispered excitedly and pointed at me. I felt uncomfortable but eased myself onto the table. A blonde guy came over to introduce himself, "Hey Percy, I'm Andrew, Head counselor of the Mercury cabin"

We shook hands and I said, "Nice to meet you"

After chatting a bit, he walked back to his seat just as Lupa, who was now in human form, started announcing some stuff when she said, "...everyone meet our new camper, Percy." I stood up and felt like every eye was on me. I sat down awkwardly. Giggles erupted from the Venus cabin, as Andrew had explained. My face suddenly felt hot.

I was about to dig in when everyone stood up. I followed and saw that they were sacrificing the best part of my meal. I did the same and silently prayed to my parent, whoever they were, to send an idea on who I was.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! Here you go! :)**

**-Clurr, (and no, thats not my real name haha)**

**Enjoy!-**

Percy was at the beach. Thinking, thinking about Annabeth. He sighed. Why couldn't he remember anything? Just as he was about to put his shirt back on, he heard some giggles erupt from a nearby bush. Immediately, he grabbed Riptide and uncapped the pen. Some girl were pushed out of the bush. Percy blushed and capped his pen back.

A girl came forward. She had caramel colored hair with light blue eyes as bright as the sky. She was beautiful, but nothing compared to Annabeth. She was blushing madly as she introduced herself to me. She stuck out her hand for me to shake,

"H-hhi P-percy, my name is Gwendolyn, but y-you can call me Gwen. First Legion" She blushed even redder.

I took her hand and shook it. I smiled at her in a friendly sort of way. But I was _not _happy they were spying on me.

"So what were you girls doing behind those bushes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

By now, Gwendolyn was as red as a tomato. She was stuttering and mumbling some stuff I couldn't make out. But then a few other girls started introducing themselves. Nika. Adi. Jiana. And they gave me their numbers. (A/N: this is Camp Rome, and they do not have the same beliefs as Camp Half Blood)

One even winked at me. Adi, I think. I blushed.

"I uhh.. I'll think about it okay?"

There was a loud and sharp bark, signaling dinner.

"So I'll see you girls at the dining hall. You don't want to be late or the First legion guys will whip your butt! Bye!"

Okay, so I've got to explain this 'legions' thing. See, there are five legions. The first composed of the strongest, toughest fighters here at camp. You have to work your way to get to the First legion. The training here is brutal, cruel even. The First legion campers are at the top, while the Fifth at the rock bottom. Being in the First legion definitely gave you privileges. Having the best room in your cabin (which is divided into different rooms for legions), power over lower legions and private one-on-one training with other people from the First legion, private bath and restrooms (which is definitely cleaner) and you get to arrange your schedule with anyone, at anytime.

I quickly jogged to the Mercury table. I wasn't late. I let out a sigh of relief. Just as Andrew came up behind me and took a seat to my right.

"Hey, Percy!" he said, greeting me. "How was the sword training with Hazel?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What? Man, I do not like Hazel, okay?" I whispered to him angrily, hoping Hazel couldn't hear.

I had made a few First Legion friends. Hazel, daughter of Venus. Andrew had told me that she kind of liked me. Hazel was the kind of girl that's easy to get along with. She wasn't fake, nor did she wear makeup. She was pretty, yes. Chesnut-colored hair and amber eyes, she was on top of every guys list at Castra Roma, but not on mine. She's about 16, but a few months younger than me. But don't let looks deceive you, she's pretty skilled with her knives too.

There was also Bobby, son of Mars. A big buff guy with evil eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. He didn't let that duel with me get in the way of meeting new meat. Nice, but he could hold a grudge.

Reyna, the girl who nursed me, was a daughter of Minerva. She's also 'Jasons' girlfriend. The guy who disappeared. A mysterious girl who reminded me of a certain blonde haired beauty...

Dakota, son of Apollo. A lean, handsome figure that's skilled in archery. He had a deep tan and light brown hair, with eyes like sky and a tiny crush on Hazel.

As we sacrificed a part of our meal and began eating, I started getting visions. I was in a filthy river, slowly dissolving. An image of the girl Annabeth helped me up. As I gotto the surface of the river, a huge skeletal army came forward. A guy dressed in black commanded the army about something I couldn't hear. It was very faint. sensed a kid behind me, dressed in black too. It looks like he was the son of that dude who commanded the army. The skeletons surged forward and I began hacking and slashing, raising my sword to a huge arc. I stabbed and thrusted for all I was worth. After defeating them all, my sword was suddenly pointing to the man in black. Silence. The minions could do nothing to protect their master. I look back and realized why. I had defeated them all, absolutely nothing left, except for the boy still near the river, jaw dropped in shock.

"Percy Jackson!" Lupa suddenly called my name, distracting me from my thoughts.

I stood up immediately, "Yes, Lupa!"

She curled her lip, sneering. "You've been here for a week now, demigod, and yet your godly parent has still chosen not to claim you."

I was angry. The anger I've bottled up the past days were dangerously close to exploding out of me. Where was my godly parent? Didn't they want me? I was hurt, rejected. But I didn't speak. I was silent.

Lupa kept sneering, "What about a little test, demigod? Defeat all of the First Legion heroes, then, we can predict your parentage. Or," she turned her back to me and started walking to the shadows "if you prove yourself" I could only see her eyes now, "to your father."

I suddenly realized I was alone. There wasn't anyone else at the dining hall. I quickly finished my blue cherry coke and ran as fast as I could to the Mercury cabin.

I guess I should explain the blue cherry coke. I don't know why, but I've taken a liking to blue food. (or drinks for that matter)

I opened the door to my room and pondered about my memories. The other rooms were silent. This place was a military camp. Discipline, discipline, discipline. Honor, honor, honor. Follow the rules or get your butt kicked out of here, permanently.

I finally retired at 12:45am, having strained my memory about my past life. I needed a lot of peace within myself if I wanted to survive tomorrow.

As I drifted off into dreamland, a satyr, no, faun was at a cafeteria table with some familiar faces. Namely, A girl with short spiky black hair and eyes like the sky, a kid dressed in black that had manic eyes, the same kid when I had the vision of defeating the skeletal army and a redhead with green eyes, like mine. And.. my heart almost dropped! There she was,_ a girl with curly blonde hair and large stormy grey eyes_. Hmm..

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-**

**Ooh, what's gonna happen? It's short, I know! I'm really sorry guys!**

**-Clurrrr**


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

**A/N: Okay, so what happens when Percy meets his friends? All in Annabeths POV. This was in the dream scene.**

**This is the third chapter! Woo! Two updates in a day! I'm on a roll!**

**Short but amusing, I had fun writing this.**

**4****th**** chapter will be up soon! Please forgive some typos since I wrote all the chapters on my iPod Touch.  
><strong>**Crazy idea, I know. But it's a lot easier there, I don't know why.**

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter1-2:**  
><em>twihard135gleek246<em>  
><em>GhostDog401<em>  
><em>Eleos<em>  
><em>Viper SirenGirl<em>  
><em>twihard135<em>  
><em>DammitimmaD<em>  
><em>All Things Magickal<em>  
><em>Percabeth2011<em>

**I will definitely finish this story! :)**

**-Clurr **

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy just sat there, like the idiot he is. Jaw hanging, eyes wide.

Finally, Grover broke the silence. "Perrrrccccccy!" he bleated.

Percy snapped his head up. "Sorry, but... who are you?"

Nico spoke up, "C'mon, man, don't you remember us? It's me, Nico di Angelo! Son of Hades? And that," he pointed to the Thalia, "Is Thalia! Daughter of Zeus! Your worst nightmare." He joked. Thalia kicked him hard in the shin, glaring. Nico winced, but continued "And this guy right here," He pointed to Grover "is your best friend since 6th grade! Grover, a satyr. Also, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, pointing to the redhead, a mortal"

I think I heard Percy mutter, "Hoover Dam" but he still looked blank, confusion in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand up and started pointing at me, silently asking Nico to introduce me.

Nico looked to where Percy pointed and almost jumped. "Oh yeah, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And uhh... your gir-"

I cut him off. "Your friend" I said with a tight smile.

Percy didn't notice though, his eyes went huge when Nico said 'Annabeth'.

Percy thought hard, "Wise girl!"

I was unable to say anything but, "S-seaweed b-brain?"

Percy immediately jumped up and grinned like a maniac. "I remember _you_! You.. kissed me at the forges, remember?"

I blushed "Maybe"

"Didn't you.. underwater.. kiss..?"

I stuck my tongue out "Maybe,"

"Weren't you my _girlfriend_, Wise girl?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I wanted to scream with joy! But I just smirked, "Maybe"

"Gods, Annabeth, I've missed you so much," he went over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good to have you back. I've missed you too, Seaweed Brain." I whispered into his ear.

"I remember everything perfectly about you, Wise girl. But.. but I don't remember them." he said pointing at Nico, but he still kept an effort to keep hugging me.

Someone coughed. We broke apart.

Sigh, Rachel.

I kissed him. He kissed back. Wow, he still smelled like the sea breeze. We broke apart, again. I put my forehead on his.

"I'll miss you, Seaweed brain. Don't go messing around with a girl! Or I will _so _kick your butt, Perseus Jackson!" I added, with a glare.

But then Thalia spoke up and said, "Hey Kelp Head, remember Apollo's bus?

He thought for a second, then grinned. "Yeah, I remember. Only the part when I almost died, though."

Suddenly, everyone spoke up, helping Percy remember, regain some of his lost memories. Some parts were stubborn, like remembering some of his old friends and camp. But he immediately remembered his mom, Sally Jackson and her 'friend' Paul Blowfish. Percy's also told us the happenings at the other camp. Such as his duels, his friends, the discipline, like how its tough there. He also mentioned about something the next day about a battle. We gave him some words of encouragement, battle tips and such.

But then I remembered his Achilles spot. "Percy, always keep the small of your back covered. Alright?"

We locked eyes for a moment until he said "Will do, Wise girl."

But suddenly, Percy started fading.

"I'll see you soon, Wise Girl!" He yelled at me.

I did the same. So did the others.

Percy was gone. But I'll see him again. Soon. I **will** find him.

My Seaweed Brain was back. And he remembered me. And kissed me. And said he missed me. Oh, gods.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH….**

**What's gonna happen to Percy? You'll find out soon!**

**The fourth chapters gonna be posted in about 3-5 days so stay tuned!**

**All the best, Clurr.**


End file.
